docsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outline of Wyoming history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the U.S. State of Wyoming. History of Wyoming, by period thumb|The location of the [[State of Wyoming]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[State of Wyoming]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[List of counties in Wyoming|23 counties of Wyoming]] *Prehistory of Wyoming **Indigenous peoples *French colony of Louisiane east of Continental Divide, 1699-1764 **Treaty of Fontainebleau of 1762 *Spanish (though predominantly Francophone) district of Alta Luisiana east of Continental Divide, 1764-1803 **Third Treaty of San Ildefonso of 1800 *French district of Haute-Louisiane east of Continental Divide, 1803 **Louisiana Purchase of 1803 *Unorganized U.S. territory created by the Louisiana Purchase east of Continental Divide, 1803-1804 *District of Louisiana east of Continental Divide, 1804-1805 *Territory of Louisiana east of Continental Divide, 1805-1812 *Territory of Missouri east of Continental Divide, 1812-1821 **War of 1812, June 18, 1812 – March 23, 1815 ***Treaty of Ghent, December 24, 1814 *Oregon Country west of Continental Divide, 1818-1846 **Anglo-American Convention of 1818 **Oregon Trail, 1841-1869 **California Trail, 1841-1869 **Provisional Government of Oregon, 1843-1848 **Oregon Treaty of 1846 *Spanish colony of Santa Fé de Nuevo Méjico south of the 42nd parallel north and west of 106°10'42"W, 1598-(1819-1821) **Adams-Onís Treaty of 1819 **Treaty of Córdoba of 1821 *Unorganized Territory east of Continental Divide, 1821-1854 **Treaty of Fort Laramie of 1851 *Mexican territory of Santa Fé de Nuevo México south of the 42nd parallel north and west of 106°10'42"W, 1821-1846 **Territorial claims of the Republic of Texas south of the 42nd parallel north between 106°10'42"W and 107°23'33"W, 1836-1845 *Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 **Mormon Trail, 1847-1869 **Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo, February 2, 1848 *Territory of Oregon, 1848-1859 *Territory of Deseret (extralegal), 1849-1850 *Territory of Utah, (1850-1868)-1896 *Territory of Washington, 1853-(1859-1863)-1889 *Territory of Nebraska, (1854-1863)-1867 **Pony Express, 1860-1861 **American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 **First Transcontinental Telegraph completed 1861 *Territory of Jefferson (extralegal), 1859-1861 *Territory of Dakota, 1861-(1864-1868)-1889 **Red Cloud's War, 1866-1868 *Territory of Idaho, (1863-1868)-1890 *Territory of Wyoming, 1868-1890 **Treaty of Fort Laramie of 1868 **History of women's suffrage in Wyoming since 1869 **First Transcontinental Railroad completed 1869 **Powell Geographic Expedition of 1869 **Yellowstone National Park designated first United States National Park on March 1, 1872 **Nez Perce War, 1877 *State of Wyoming becomes 44th State admitted to the United States of America on July 10, 1890 **Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 **World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 ***United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 **Grand Teton National Park established on February 26, 1929 **World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 ***United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 **Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 **Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 **Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 **Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 **Attacks on the United States on September 11, 2001 **Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 **Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 History of Wyoming, by region History of Wyoming, by subject *History of marriage in Wyoming See also *United States of America **State of Wyoming ***Outline of Wyoming *History of the United States **History of Wyoming ***Territorial evolution of Wyoming *Category:History of Wyoming **commons:Category:History of Wyoming Wyoming Category:History of Wyoming Category:Wyoming-related lists